WO 2004/057927 discloses a method for configuration a wireless controlled lighting system. The prior art system comprises a central master control device, several local control master devices, which are linked to the central master device, and, associated with each local control master device, one or more lighting units and a portable remote control device. Each lighting unit and the portable control device are linked to their associated local control master device by a wireless connection. Light emitted by a lighting unit is modulated by an identification code, which was stored in the lighting unit before controlling the lighting unit. When used, the portable control device must be positioned to receive modulated light from one lighting unit only. The portable control device is suitable to derive the identification code of a lighting unit contained in the received modulated light. The portable control device has a user interface by which a user can enter additional data, which is sent to its associated local control master device together with the identification code received from a lighting unit. Said additional data may contain an indication of a switch or key which the user assigns to the lighting unit to operate the lighting unit from then on, such as for turning on or off. Then, the data is communicated to the central master device for general lighting management.
WO 2004/057927 also discloses that a lighting unit may be equipped with an additional light source, such as a LED device, for transmitting the modulated light instead of using the light source used for normal lighting.
The prior art method and part of the system to carry out such method are related to associate an identification code of a lighting unit or of a group of lighting units with some control means, such as a button or a sequence of buttons, of the remote control device. Different identification codes are associated with different control means, such as buttons, of the remote control device.
With the prior art the control of lighting units is carried out by forward control only, that is, without any kind of feedback about actual lighting conditions and locations of the lighting units. For example, an object can be illuminated by any number of lighting units directly, but also indirectly as a result of reflections. With the prior art system it is not possible to measure lighting effects seen from any of different standpoints of view towards lighting sources or to an object, which is illuminated by any number of lighting sources and to control lighting units dependent on measured and wanted lighting effects.